


The Portal of Doom

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Tsukishima is a disaster with an outrageous crush, a oneshot for now but may be continued at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: No big deal… no big deal… no big deal...His mantra repeated in his head at the speed of his heartbeat, which was fluttering so erratically he was worried he was having an arrhythmia. He was Tsukishima Kei, he didn’t get flustered over anything. People cowered from his stern gaze and sharp words, a reaction that was incredibly satisfying to himself. This was different, though.Hewas different.





	The Portal of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> The rare pair that nobody asked me for... but I'm doing anyway XD

Tsukishima didn’t need to glance at his phone for the directions, he had memorized them easily before he had even left Miyagi. Though he’d never spent much time wandering different sections of Tokyo, he allowed his instincts and memory to work in tandem as he focused on other things. Things such as glancing in the shop windows to check his reflection and taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.

This was nothing, just visiting an old senpai who was already living here to get some good advice. He had already put in extensive research on apartments surrounding his university, so he already had a good understanding of where he’d like to live. Unfortunately, Sugawara had paid a visit to his kohai and dragged them to a coffee shop after classes to hear their plans. He was the one with the idea of him meeting up with the one person Tsukishima knew he shouldn’t. It’s been years and he’s moved forward from his ridiculous crush on his old captain. What was he afraid of?

He lifted his chin and continued down the sidewalk, enjoying the vast height difference between him and the pedestrians giving him a wide berth. He paused when he caught sight of the right apartment building, the familiar numbers causing his pulse to race and a sickening feeling to grip into his stomach. Perhaps he was more nervous than he thought, but no one needed to know. Especially not Yamaguchi with the odd look he gave them when he decided to go through with it. What did he know?

Tsukishima subtly checked his breath against his palm as he entered the building. There was nothing wrong with that, why would he greet a senpai with bad breath? It seemed fine but he fished a breath mint out for good measure and popped it into his mouth. He had crunched it into oblivion by the time he reached the second flight of stairs and wished his sweaty palms would feel as cool as his mouth suddenly did.

_No big deal… no big deal… no big deal..._

His mantra repeated in his head at the speed of his heartbeat, which was fluttering so erratically he was worried he was having an arrhythmia. He was Tsukishima Kei, he didn’t get flustered over anything. People cowered from his stern gaze and sharp words, a reaction that was incredibly satisfying to himself. This was different, though. _He_ was different.

Tsukishima stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway, the one with the numbers he had memorized from Sugawara’s text and were now emblazoned on his brain. His hands adjusted his bag strap and then his cardigan before doing a quick run through his blonde hair. He winced when he remembered how sweaty his hands were, but it was too late to do anything about that. Before he lost his nerve, he knocked quickly and bounced on his toes, anticipating the door to open into a portal of doom.

A few moments later it did open but instead of a portal, Sawamura Daichi stood instead. His face lit up when he recognized Tsukishima, whose mouth dropped open at the lovely sight. It only took a glance to see how Daichi had bulked out more since high school, and his whole aura seemed confident and mature.

“Tsukishima! What the hell have they been feeding you?” He laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. Even his voice sounded more mature than it used to, and Tsukishima’s mind had been wiped clean of any method of communication. Daichi took pity on him and grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him forward into the apartment. “Get down here you big giraffe.”

Tsukishima sucked in a quick breath as he was jerked down into an embrace. If it had been anyone else, he would have lunged away before being captured or wiggled out of the person’s hold. It had been too long since he’s felt Daichi’s touch, he couldn’t resist melting into the hug. Every one of his senses was assaulted by Daichi, the warmth of his body soaking into his skin, his chuckles still rumbling in his ear, the perfect view of his muscular back, and the burst of fresh pine awakening his olfactory receptors.

 _He still uses the same soap_ , Tsukishima thought ruefully. He had caught a whiff of Daichi’s scent several times throughout his first year, usually mixed with sweat during one of their games. The first time Daichi yanked him into a hug was after their win against Shiratorizawa. He told himself over and over that it was the emotional high from victory or the exhaustion setting in and Daichi’s embrace was strong and kept him from keeling over. That was why that first hug from his senpai was such a poignant memory and why the scent of pine was so overwhelming. Just extraneous emotions based on a key event in his life, nothing else.

He proved it was nothing by hugging Daichi back, wrapping his arms tight around the shorter man’s shoulders and sighed.

“It’s good to see you, Daichi-san.”

They stood there in Daichi’s doorway hugging for a moment, or an eternity, Tsukishima wasn’t sure which. Either way, it was too soon when Daichi pulled back, still keeping ahold of Tsukishima’s arms. His eyes seemed to travel over every facet of Tsukishima’s face, his slight smile withholding the truth of what was going through his head as he did so.

“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown since I’ve last seen you. How can you even find shirts to fit those shoulders?”

Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “They’re no bigger than your own.”

“Ha, I guess we’ll have to compare when I’m not wearing this sweater. Come on in, take a load off.”

Daichi tugged him further in and shut the door behind them, cutting off Tsukishima’s last hope of escape. His mantra circled in his mind as he shuffled out of his shoes and mumbled a polite “Excuse the intrusion,” under his breath. Gazing around the apartment was a safer endeavor than glancing back at Daichi and he was immediately struck by the comfortable simplicity of it.

There was a slim desk in the corner with two stacks of textbooks on either side of a laptop, situated right under a narrow window facing the building next door. The living room wasn’t a large space, so Daichi had opted for a kotatsu and comfortable pillows surrounding it instead of a sofa. Tsukishima liked it. He liked everything about the apartment though he had a feeling that had more to do with its tenant rather than the decor choices.

“Have a seat and get comfortable. I’m making some tea right now.”

“You don’t have to go through the trouble.”

“Tea’s no trouble. Besides, I’m looking forward to hearing everything you’ve been up to and what you have planned. Suga said your university isn’t far from here?”

“It’s down a few blocks from here.”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder from the stove and fixed him with a glare. “Of course, you’d get into _that_ university.”

Daichi was his upperclassman and Tsukishima had a monstrous crush on him, and not even those two factors couldn’t stop the smirk from curling on Tsukishima’s lips.

“Why would you say that, Senpai?”

“Ha! There’s the Tsukishima I remember. I say that because I’ve seen your intelligence at work. Out of everyone I’ve played with or against, no one’s ever compared, in my opinion.”

“Ah,” Tsukishima said, hiding his burning face behind his palm and hoped it would be a while before Daichi turned back around. Luckily, he was busy setting up the tea on a tray with an assortment of treats, allowing Tsukishima’s cheeks to cool before joining him at the table.

“Help yourself. I’d like to hear all about the past two years and what you have planned next, but that wouldn’t be a fair use of your time. I want to make sure you learn everything you need before you move, so what would you like to know?”

Tsukishima had already made a mental list of things to ask him, but he was momentarily distracted by his strong hands nimbly handling the teapot and pouring him a cup without spilling a drop. Tsukishima panicked when Daichi’s eyes met his own, opening his mouth but no words came out. He probably looked like an idiot and he had no idea how to deal with that, he wasn’t Hinata after all. But Daichi didn’t seem bothered in the least as he treated Tsukishima to a wide smile. He slid the cup of tea toward Tsukishima, giving him an excuse not to say anything else until he could collect his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and hummed as the fragrant tea ran down his throat. It was soothing and delicious and without prompting he added _makes a fantastic cup of tea_ to his list of things he loves about Sawamura Daichi. Oh, and the dimple he never noticed before, can’t forget that. Shit.

“Um, do you like living here?” He asked finally with most of the tea disappeared from his cup.

“I do! It was a little daunting at first and the lifestyle is more fast-paced than I’m used to. But after a few months, I really got the hang of it and it helped that I had some familiar faces around me and met some new friends as well through classes. So, if you need anything at all or even just want someone to talk to, all you need to do is send me a text and I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks, but I’m sure you’re busy.”

“No busier than any other student,” Daichi shrugged as he leaned back, his palms planted on the carpet just behind him. It gave Tsukishima a delicious view of his strong torso that was, unfortunately, swimming in a bulky sweater. He averted his gaze before Daichi noticed, scratching the back of his head.

“This is a nice apartment, nicer than the ones I looked at.”

“Yeah, well I used to have a roommate but then he moved in with his girlfriend. I’ve been struggling ever since to keep up on the rent until I find a new roommate, but soon I’ll have to decide to move to someplace cheaper or get a job.”

“Won’t that be difficult?”

“Yeah, but lots of students do it. I haven’t been struggling in any of my courses, so I should be fine. Where were you planning on living?”

Tsukishima explained the district he had been looking in and the neighborhood and Daichi frowned.

“That’s going to be a terrible commute.”

“Yes, but I would rather a longer commute compared to living in a rat’s nest.”

Daichi laughed and leaned forward, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Yeah, I suppose you would.” He hummed, tapping his fingers against his bicep as Tsukishima dared watch the action. Can he help it that the movement drew his eye? God, he wished he could touch his bicep too.

“I have it!” Daichi said, startling Tsukishima and nearly spilling his tea. “Sorry, but maybe you should move in here with me.”

“What? Isn’t this a 1dk?”

“Yeah, but it was enough for me and my old roommate and I’m certain that you’ll do just fine. That is if you don’t mind sharing a bedroom with me,” He added with a teasing grin that set Tsukishima’s internal organs on fire.

“No—“ He coughed when his voice cracked and ignored the way Daichi’s eyebrows raised up, “No, that wouldn’t bother me. I don’t take up much space.”

“Great! Listen, no pressure though if you’d rather have your own space. I get it. Just know that if you live with me, your rent will be cheaper than living further out, you would be closer to campus, and I’m a very pleasant roommate. I don’t make much noise and I can even cook.”

“You can? I mean, I wouldn’t want to impose on you.”

Daichi snorted and waved his hand. “No way, it’s not easy cooking for one. We can work out you contributing to groceries later. There’s plenty of space over there for another desk and there’s good storage in the bedroom. We’re also just down the street from a store which is right on the way home from the train station and your campus. You don’t have to decide now, I’m still making ends meet for a month or two before I need to move or get a job. Just make sure you have my contact information before you leave, so we don’t have to go through Suga.”

“Yes, that would be preferable.” He respected Suga as much as he did his other senpai, but his smile was always a little too knowing as if he could see straight into Tsukishima’s soul. He wouldn’t be surprised if he always knew about his crush on Daichi. Knowing that Asahi was also living in Tokyo and Suga chose to put him in touch with Daichi only, he was certain that his meddling senpai knew. Shit.

A couple of hours passed by with tea and lunch served by Daichi, and Tsukishima was finally able to escape those warm brown eyes watching him from across the table with a short and polite farewell. He wasn’t one to move quicker than he needed to, but he was frantic to put space between him and the horrible life decision he had made in Daichi’s presence. His heart was racing as he stepped outside the apartment building and without realizing it he had already pulled out his phone and began dialing Yamaguchi up.

“Hey Tsuki! How did it go?”

Tsukishima leaned against the brick wall and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before answering. “I’m moving in with him.”

The other line was dead for nearly a full minute. After that, the silence was broken by his best friend’s cackling laughter that continued until Tsukishima finally hung up on him and shoved his phone in his pocket. He adjusted his bag and trudged down the street. There was still plenty of time to make the train back to Miyagi, but he made no stops as he headed straight for the station. He decided to spend the rest of the day contemplating ways of getting out of the promise he made to be Daichi’s roommate, even though he knew it would be no use. Whatever lie he told himself, he was overjoyed to move in with Daichi even if it meant certain torture.

 _It’ll be worth it_ , he thought, smiling to himself with the memory of Daichi’s arms pulling him in for a hug and surrounding him in irresistible warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They _will_ be roommates! Duh duh DUHHHHHH!  
> Ha ha ha, so I've been having major DaiTsuki feels lately and had to get it out of my system. I may add onto this or write a sequel fic at a later date but absolutely no promises. I've got a lot of rare pairs to get through, finish Dragons of Seijoh and continue my Merlin AU... not to mention finish a few other WIP's that are just hanging there.


End file.
